


a literal cliffhanger

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Sparring, cliffs, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: While sparring, Adora accidentally falls off a cliff.





	a literal cliffhanger

“Adora!”

 

Adora heard Glimmer shout her name as she took a few steps backwards. She was sparring with her, and to get in a good fight, she needed to build some distance so that she could run, nothing unusual. So, why was Glimmer screaming at her? The warrior had no idea.

 

“Adora!”

 

The woman just got more confused, but continued to take steps backwards. Maybe she just tried some new sort of distracting battle tactic? Yeah, that was probably it.

 

Two seconds later, she realized why Glimmer screamed for her. When she took yet another step backwards and expected her foot to touch the ground, all that was there was air, and she fell backwards.

 

The wind was all on her mind, as she felt herself being dragged down towards the ground. For a second she couldn’t breathe, she was so shocked. But as she blinked and realized she was actually falling, she turned around midair, facing the ground, and readied herself for the impact.

 

She thankfully thanked the Horde for all the training they gave her, and then her feet and hands touched the ground, making the pressure more even. No broken bones, but she would probably bruise. That was okay though.

 

“Adora!”

 

She heard Glimmer’s panicked voice once more, before she saw her teleport down to her.

 

“Oh gosh? Are you okay?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Now, let’s get back to sparring.”

 

“Are you serious? You just fell off a cliff!”

 

“Well, now when you mention it, it would be nice to get something to drink and relax a bit. We sparred long enough today anyway.”

 

“It’s a date.”


End file.
